A True confession
by southafricanfreak
Summary: This is my first story so if its not so good please say! im not 2 good at summries but here goes inuyasha and kagome get mad at each other and i think u kno what miroku is gonna b up 2. Chap 8 is up! Oh, and A big surprise if you didn't excpect it!Oh a
1. A great defeat

A True Confession

Chapter 1

A great defeat

"Bye Mom, Sota, and Grandpa! I'm leaving!"

Kagome yelled as she jumped into the bone eaters well.

As she traveled through time she thought of how Inuyasha was going to kill her for staying longer than he intended her to.

"Kagome better hurry up and get back" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and lay back on the tree branch.

At that moment Kagome jumped out of the well.

"Kagome! What took you so long!" Inuyasha grumbled at Kagome.

"Come on Sango and Miroku are waiting for your return."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to Keade's village. The trip was silent. "What will I do when we have collected all the shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome was trying to answer this question with out Inuyasha noticing. But Inuyasha did notice. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Inuyasha asked with concern. "Oh, nothing" Kagome replied smiling at Inuyasha. "Day dreamer" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "What did you say Inuyasha!"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Liar!"

"SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Kagome screamed at Inuyasha

"ARGH!" Inuyasha face planted into the hard ground.

Back at the village a strange aura was hanging over a small hut. "Hmmm, I wonder whose aura that aura belongs to?" Miroku thought out loud. "Maybe Inuyasha knows?" Sango said with question in her voice.

"Maybe?" Replied Miroku. "Miroku! Sango! Kagome is back!" Shippou yelled as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Shippou ran into Kagome's arms"

"So what is that strange demonic aura?" Kagome asked. "We were hoping Inuyasha knew" Said Sango.

"Well I don't." Inuyasha said angrily with his arms crossed.

"Maybe we should go inside and check it out" "Hmmm, that's a good idea" Said Miroku to Kagome's suggestion. Inuyasha lead the group towards the hut, when suddenly a demon jumped out at them! "Inuyasha, we have searched for you long and hard!" Said a demonic voice. Now where's the Jewel Shard!"

"You're not Gettin'it! WINDSCARE!"

A flash of light and the demon was defeated.

"The demonic aura is still here!"

The group went in to the hut and discovered a disgusting site.

"Is... is that Naraku!"

A confused Kagome asked. "It is! But what is he doing here?" He's regenerating! It's his time!" Miroku answered her question. Everyone gasped.

"What is he doing here?"

Shippou was very confused at how stupid Naraku had been to come here. "He thought we went searching for the jewel shards!" Kagome said. "Well its time to die Naraku!" Screamed Inuyasha as he drew his Tetsuiga."BACKLASH WAVE!" A ray of light headed towards Naraku. "Is it over?" Kagome asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Miroku pulled the beads from his hand. Miroku gasped, "Its over." Miroku showed everyone his hand. "It's finally over!" Shippou jumped up and down with joy.

A/N: Please R&R! This my first story so tell me how I did! And if I did badly your welcome to tell me! And the reviews count on weather I continue the story! Thanks!


	2. A Confused Silence

A True Confession

Chapter 2

A Confused Silence

"We killed Naraku!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Before she knew it, she was smiling up at Inuyasha. When she noticed what she was doing she backed away. Kagome looked around and saw everyone looking at her. Including Inuyasha.

Later that evening while Shippou was floating in the hot spring Sango asked the question that everyone wanted to ask Kagome. "Kagome?" "Yeah Sango?" "Do you love Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at Sango. "Umm" Kagome answered. "I. . . I don't know" Sango looked at Kagome.

Meanwhile Miroku and Inuyasha were in silence. Inuyasha sat in a tree thinking about how Kagome had acted earlier." Why would Kagome act like that? She is always acting so level headed." Miroku knew what Inuyasha was thinking. "Hmm I wonder how I can get those two to reveal their feelings to each other." Miroku was wondering up a plan.

The next morning the group went to the hut to find the remaining jewel shards. "Wow! There are a lot of shards in here!" "Well get finding them" snapped Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't tell me to find them! You're the one who wants them!" Kagome screamed back at Inuyasha. Kagome started picking the remaining shards up. "Look, we only need two or tree more shards to complete the jewel!" Everyone looked at the jewel in Kagome's hands. "Your right Lady Kagome! The Jewel of Four Souls is almost complete."

Meanwhile in a land not far from where the group stand was a strange demonic aura. Inuyasha could sense something faint but thought nothing of it.


	3. Miroku's Plan in Action

A True Confession

Chapter 3

Miroku's Plan in Action

"Come on, we have to find those last few shards before something else does." Said Inuyasha as he started walking toward the forest. Everyone just followed in silence. Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her behind the rest of the group. "Sango I have a plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome to reveal their feelings for each other." "Hmm, I got a bad feeling about this Miroku." Sango whispered back. "So I guess you don't want in?" "Of course I want in!" Sango replied to Miroku's comment. "So what's the plan?" Sango had an unusual evil grin on her face. Miroku walked up to Kagome and started talking about some rubbish on how to put up a demonic barrier. "MIROKU!"

SLAP!

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME THAT WAY! PERVERT!"

When this happened Inuyasha span round and stood in front of the monk. "Miroku how dare you do that to Kagome!" "Pervert." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

All Sango, Kirara, and Shippou could do was laugh.

"I forgot how hard she could slap" Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango just shook her head.

Miroku and Sango walked behind everyone the rest of the trip conjuring up trouble.

That night while Kagome was cooking some ramen for diner Sango sat next to Inuyasha and told him to go sit next to Kagome. "Huh? Why?" "Because.. because this log has an infestation of bugs in it."

"It does?" replied Inuyasha. "I don't care about bugs they can't hurt me." Inuyasha crossed his arms and didn't budge. He stared at the fire while deep in thought.

"Why would she hug me? I didn't deserve it. All I did was a backlash wave and he was gone. And she hugged me. Could this mean she has feelings for me?"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome was looking at him. "What do you want?" He replied. "All I wanted is to ask if you are okay. Anyway you looked like you were frozen or something?" "So, what do you care?" Kagome sighed at his answer. "the ramen is ready!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha was the first in line to get some. "Lady Kagome your meals are the best I've ever tasted" Miroku said smiling. "I agree!" Sango and Shippou said at the same time. Everyone but Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was used to his rudeness by now. Inuyasha looked up to see everyone (except Kagome) looking at him. "What?"

They just looked away as Kagome looked at him as if he were crazy. "Why'd you say what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Just forget it" He replied.


	4. A Small but Bad Fight

A True Confession

Chapter 4

A Small But Bad Fight

Later that night Kagome walked out of the hut and stretched. Inuyasha heard her and opened his eye. "Hmm? Is that Kikyo" Thought Inuyasha. He jumped down the tree silently so Kagome wouldn't notice.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes Inuyasha it's me, Kikyo" Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha hugged back. "I missed you Inuyasha."Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. She smiled.

Mean while Kagome was walking closer to Inuyasha and Kikyo with out even noticing. She was taking a walk to try and clear her thoughts. Suddenly she heard voices. "Huh? Who would be out so late?" She wondered. She recognized the voices to be Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Late night meetings again." She thought. She turned to leave when she heard Kikyo ask Inuyasha the question she always did. "Inuyasha, will you come to the depths of hell with me?" Kagome stopped dead. She stood still to wait to hear what the hunyu's reply would be. "Kikyo I have put a lot of thought into this and I've decided that once I have collected all the shards I think I will." Inside Inuyasha's head he said think because if Kagome didn't love him then there would be no point in staying.

At what Kagome heard Inuyasha say her eyes fill with tears. The hunyu smelled the air at the familiar smell he saw Kagome running. "Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha ran after her. He took a mighty leap and landed in front of her. By now Kagome was crying hard. "Inuyasha how could you!"

Kagome ran into the hut. She grabbed her yellow backpack and ran towards the bone eaters well. Inuyasha followed her. "Kagome, where are you going!" "Home Inuyasha, home. "You can't go home!" "Why Inuyasha, why?" "Because . . . because we need to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha said "Inuyasha is that all you care about?" Kagome stuffed the jewel shards into Inuyasha's hands. "Here Inuyasha. Here are your precious little shards. I'm leaving" At that She jumped down the well. Not relising what she just did. She had just given Inuyasha the jewel shards. Now she couldn't go back. Unless he came and got her.


	5. Long Days Apart

A True Confession

Chapter 5

Long Days Apart

Inuyasha looked down at the shards Kagome had stuffed into his hand before she left. Suddenly it hit him without the shards she couldn't get back!

In Kagome's time she was crying in her pillow. When her mother came in to see what all the fuss was about, she saw her darling daughter. "What's wrong Kagome?" Her mother asked. "Inuyasha and I just had a fight that's all." Kagome replied trying not to show her unknown feelings for Inuyasha. Kagome's mom walked out of Kagome's room.

The next morning Shippou woke-up and saw that Kagome was not there. "Inuyasha, do you know where Kagome is?" Shippou asked innocently. "Just shut-up will ya" "Inuyasha! What did you do with Kagome?" "I thought I told you to shut-up!" At this Inuyasha hit Shippou over the head. "OWW! Sango! Inuyasha hit me!" Miroku and Sango sprung out of their sleep so fast they didn't know what hit them. The two of them were expecting to hear a sit and a crash. But it never came. "Huh? Where is Lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku. "She left! Think you can live with it!" Screamed Inuyasha.

They were all confused.

"Kagome, rise and shine! You have school today." Kagome's Mom was waking Kagome. "Come on sleepy head, time to get up." "Okay Mom I'm up" replied Kagome. Kagome yawned. "Huh? What am I doing here?" Kagome was confused. "Oh, now I remember" With a sigh Kagome got dressed and headed down stairs with the smell of fresh pancakes in the air. "Yum, I missed these." Kagome said as she stuffed herself with the great breakfast.

"I wonder what Inuyasha and the others are doing right now." Kagome thought to her self.

That day at school wasn't easy. Kagome had tons of make-up work to do. And she had a test over something she didn't understand. "Finally, lunch!" Kagome sat next to her friends as they giggled as boys they thought were cute walked past. "Kagome!" A voice awoke her from the day dream she was having about Inuyasha and how he was such a jerk. "Huh?" "Kagome your well I hope?" Hojo was standing next to her with his lunch tray.

"Umm, yeah I'm better!" "That's good think you could go with me to the fair? Since today is Friday?" Hojo had a hopeful look in his eyes. "Okay, Hojo I'll go to the fair with you." "Kagome you better not bail on me again!" Hojo said as he walked off to his friends.

The next day was a long day, Kagome really didn't want to go with Hojo, but she had to, she felt sorry for him. At the fair Hojo was looking at her and he tripped over a little kid and walked straight into a pole. When they went home Hojo gave her a single rose and kissed her cheek. She went red. Kagome watched Hojo walk off down the street. "I wish Inuyasha would that." Kagome let her imagination trail off again." Of course he would never do that. He hasn't even come to get me. Kagome sighed at this thought. Kagome walked inside to a family staring out the window. "Mom, grandpa, Sota! How could you!" They all went red. Kagome stormed towards the well and remembered what she did. "Great I gave him the shards." She thought to herself. Kagome raced up to her room and lay on her bed. Just when she started dosing off her door slammed open. BANG! "What's going on?" Kagomes eyes were wide open. "KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here!" "I came to get you got a problem with that!" Inuyasha said this surprisingly softer than he would usually.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug. Inuyasha was surprised at her actions. But he couldn't resist, he hugged her back. "Inuyasha, I missed you." Kagome said softly. "I missed you to Kagome." Inuyasha held Kagome tighter. "I'm sorry for what I did Kagome." Inuyasha broke the hug and lead Kagome down stairs. "Come on we have to get back." Kagome grabbed her backpack. (Which she had packed in advance.) Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well and were back in the Feudal Era in a few seconds.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I got bored so I wrote chap 3-5 in 1 sitting! lol, plz R&R!


	6. A Demon With a Deathwish

A True Confession

Chapter 6

A Demon With a Deathwish

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well. "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome hugged him when she got out. "So where's everyone?" Kagome asked. "They're all at the village." Inuyasha said scornfully. The two walked off together hand in hand. When they reached the village something smelled like smoke. "Hmm, what's that smell?" Kagome asked nobody in particular. "Smells like smoke. And I don't like it." Inuyasha said putting his hand on his sword.

Suddenly what looked like a goblin with wings swooped down and screeched loudly. Inuyasha looked next to him to see if Kagome was okay. But to his surprise, high in the sky was Kagome kicking wildly and screaming at the creature that had just grabbed her. "Ha-ha ye are the secret priestess who carries the Jewel of Four Souls." The creature said to her with not much question in his voice. "Inuyasha!" "Kagome!" The two yelled at the same time. "I'm coming Kagome!" At that moment Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kilala came out after the creature. "Damn, he got away." Miroku said out of breath. "Ya think?" Inuyasha said to the monk. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome? I thought you said you went to get her?" "I did." Then where is she?" Asked Shippou. Everyone looked at Inuyasha. "That demon got her." The hanyu said weakly.

"Put me down you horrible demon!" Screamed Kagome as the demon carried her to its nest. "Why? I need food you know, little human. And the shards you have." The creature used its hypnotic eyes to nock Kagome out. "Hahaha, now you can't interfere, mortal!"

With Inuyasha

"Inuyasha where do you think that demon took Kagome?" Shippou asked hoping he would know. "How am I spose to know!" Inuyasha answered angrily. With that Kilala transformed and Sango jumped on Kilala's back.

"Come on Shippou and Miroku! We have to find Kagome." The two jumped on Kilala behind Sango. Inuyasha was already gone by the time the four took off after Kagome.

With Kagome

"Put me down!" Kagome screamed continuously. "I will." The demon answered her. Just then he dropped Kagome into a nest. Kagome hit the floor of the nest so hard she past out. The demon landed beside Kagome and started to look for her shards of the Shikon no Tama.

With Inuyasha and the gang

'Kagome, I'm so sorry I did this to you.' Inuyasha thought to himself. A single tear slid down his cheek. Inuyasha quickly wiped it away. Hoping no one saw it. But Miroku did. "Sango? Did I just see a tear on Inuyasha's cheek?" Miroku whispered in her ear so Shippou didn't hear him. "It probably was just sweat Miroku." Sango whispered back at him.

Just then everyone (except Kagome, lol) heard a slap. Miroku now had a red mark on his cheek. "Miroku how could you do that at a time like this!" Sango screamed. Shippou just shook his head. "He never learns does he."

With Kagome

Just as the demon was reaching for the shards around Kagome's neck a voice from behind the demon said, "I wouldn't do that if I was u." The demon spun round. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to…." "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" Yelled a very mad Inuyasha. With this the weak demon was killed. Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha said quietly. "Inu…..Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Inuyasha picked her up gently and hugged her. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's my entire fault you got kidnapped." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome winced at the pain she had around her waist. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pulled her shirt up just to show her stomach. She was bleeding where the demon had held her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to Kaede's village. Kilala, Sango , Miroku and Shippou saw a flash of red pass them. "Was that Inuyasha?" Shippou asked confused. "I think so Miroku replied in a questioning voice. Kilala turned and follow the red blur. Who turned out to be Inuyasha. When everyone reached the village Inuyasha told them what had happened to the demon.

2 Days Later. . . . .

Kagome had just woke up and felt a whole lot better. After all, her wounds did get infected thanks to that demon's filthy claws. Everyone was asleep when Kagome got up. She sneaked out trying not to make a noise. As she was watching Inuyasha's ears to see if they where twitching at the sound she was making.

Just when she got outside the hut she tripped over her backpack. Kagome winced in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She looked behind her to see if anyone woke up. "Phew." Kagome wiped her brow. No one woke up.

Kagome sat on a hill near by the village and watched the sun rise. "Just then someone sat down beside her. "What are you doing up so early?" Inuyasha demanded. "I….I" Kagome stuttered. "Hold on, why should I explain my self to you?" Kagome replied. She looked at Inuyasha who was watching the sun rise. "Never mind." Kagome said sheepishly. Just as Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, he turned to look at her. 'Kagome is so beautiful, I wish I could tell her how I feel." Inuyasha thought to himself. For some reason he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Kagome felt the heat of his vision on her face.(if u know at I mean? lol) She turned to him. Their eyes locked onto each other. The two moved closer together as the sun rose. Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face in his hands. He kissed her lips softly, as if she was made of porcelain.

The two stayed like this for a few seconds, then Inuyasha broke the kiss. He held Kagome tight. "Kagome, I'm sorry about what happened. Please will you forgive me?" Inuyasha asked, which it really sounded more like he was pleading for forgiveness. "Inuyasha, I never blamed you for it. And I never will."

A/N: Sorry to cut the chap here but I got to go! I got to study for TAKS. PLZ r/r flames welcome. And suggestions for what u want to happen!


	7. The Not So Big Surprise

**A True Confession**

Sits down outta breath OK, I'm back! I know u missed me?

OK I read your reviews and thanks, the first 10 to review! I will try and edit more. And yes I know Naraku won't die that easily! That's what this next chappie is about! Notice read the label! Ok on to the story!

**The Not So Big Surprise**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to Kaede's village hand in hand. "Kagome!" Shippou yelled! He jumped into Kagome's arms. "You can't live a day with out her can you Shippou!"

Inuyasha whispered in Shippou's ear. "Well, Inuyasha neither can you! When Kagome leaves you mope around all the time!" Shippou said this loud.

Inuyasha turned a dark colour of red. "Inuyasha is this true?" Kagome asked practically laughing. Three voices united "yes!"

Later that evening Inuyasha sat in his tree watching for danger. He soon fell asleep along with the rest of the gang.

The Next Day…………

"Come on Sango! Let's go find Kohako!" Kagome yelled as everyone followed her into Inuyasha's Forest. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in front of everyone. "I think we did it!" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. She giggled a bit. "Yeah."

"What are you two talking about?" Shippou asked with a grin.

"Oh, Shippou you wouldn't understand!" Miroku laughed at what Sango told the little fox demon.

"He'll believe anything won't he?" Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. Suddenly they were being stared at by everyone.

"What?" Miroku said turning red.

Sango and Miroku just burst out laughing again.

Kagome stopped dead. "Inuyasha?" I sense a jewel shard

"Well where is it already!" A snapping Inuyasha asked Kagome. "It's Kohaku!" Sango saw the young demon slayer walk into the clearing. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Sister! I remember"

"Oh, Kohaku!" "Uh, Sango? I can't breath." "Sorry?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Sango went red.

SLAP!

MIROKU! HOW COULD YOU!

"He never learns does he?" Inuyasha said to no one in particular.

Not To Far Away. . . . .

"Kikyo, can you do it?"

"Of course! I'm not Kagome you know."

"Hmmm……I seem to be underestimating you. And it will continue until you bring me the jewel shards Kagome and the mutt have."

"Yes, Master Naraku"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN

Cliff hanger! Hope you like! Please I still won't you to review! Just a lil' less flames? Thanx! OH, and im gonna have a new story out soon! I still havn't decided on what to call it. But I'll let you know when I decide! C ya!


	8. A Fight for the Shards

* * *

A/N: Hey ya'll! I am back! OK now you all know about my cliffy, right? author is being glared at OK OK! I tried to get the "Naraku and Kikyo team thing cleared up. OK? Now on to the story.

**A True Confession**

**Chapter 8: A Fight for the Shards.**

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get the mikos attention.

"Huh? I'm coming!" She replied being torn from her day dream.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"You were to busy daydreaming. And besides you wouldn't have noticed anyway." Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

"I don't like that tone mister." Kagome replied hand on her hip.

"Feh" Was his famous reply.

"Can we just get going?" Sango asked getting annoyed by Inuyasha and Kagome's fight.

"That's what I've been trying to do!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do they _always _do this Sango?" Kohaku asked emphasizing the always.

"You'll get used to it." Sango giggled

A Few Sits and 2 hours later. . . . . . .

"Hey Inuyasha, can you sense that demonic aura?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Feh."

"I take that as a yes. If it isn't speak now or forever hold your peace." Kagome giggled adding cheer into the air.

"Lady Kagome, You sure are funny." Kohaku said in between his laughs.

"Why thank you Kohaku." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha paid no attention to this; his mind was on something else. 'Kikyo, it is you I sense. But what are you doing in these parts?' Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Kagome looked up to see two or three soul collectors heading toward the group.

"Inuyasha, are those not Kikyo's soul collectors?" Miroku asked.

"They are Miroku." Kagome said half mumbling.

'Why does Kikyo always have to came and tear Inuyasha away from me. I mean us. She has no right. But then again. Inuyasha does go to her.' Kagome thought as sadness spread across her face. 'What did I just think that!' Kagome started blushing.

"Kagome-Chan?" Sango asked in a concerned voice.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay Sango-Chan.? I'm perfectly fine." Kagome asked pasting a fake smile on her face.

"OK, if you are sure." Sango looked down at Kohaku who was staring at the soul collectors.

"Don't worry Kohaku. They won't hurt you." Sango reassured her younger brother.

The group walked into a clearing and decided to take a break.

"Phew, we have been walking for a while now. I'm tired." Kagome sighed wiping her brow.

"Pathetic humans." Inuyasha mumbled

"Inuyasha take it back. NOW!"

"What if I don't want to?" Inuyasha replied amused at Kagome's anger.

"I guess you like your favorite word don't you. Other wise it wouldn't be a favorite word would it. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Fine, I take it back." Inuyasha said climbing a tree.

'I sense Kikyo, and I know Inuyasha can to.' Kagome thought staring into space.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha at the trunk of his tree and Kikyo with an arrow pointed at her.

"What?" Kagome gasped backing away.

"Give me your jewel shards." Kikyo said in a dazed manor.

Kagome look at Inuyasha.

'Kikyo would never do this! I know it. But then who is.?' Inuyasha questioned himself.

"Well, you heard me. Give me the shards."

Kagome looked from Kikyo to Inuyasha.

She had no idea what to do.

Inuyasha just stood there dumb founded. Sango and Miroku where trying to figure out what to do.

And there she was. Stuck with an arrow that wouldn't miss her heart.

What was she to do? Kagome looked at her bow and arrow at her feet. Knowing if she dared reach for them Kikyo would shoot her.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" She pleaded for him to tell her what to do.

"Kagome." He whispered unsure of what to do.

"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Doing what I should have done long ago. Master Naraku helped me understand this." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"Naraku? We killed him!"

"What you killed was a puppet. You're a fool to think he could die so easily."

Nobody was really surprised at this. They all new that it was stupid of them to believe they actually killed Naraku.

"Inuyasha come with me. You will get what your heart desires. Now is the time to choose. Me, or that pitiful excuse of a miko.

Inuyasha knew deep down that this day would come. But he never thought it would come so soon.

"Inuyasha choose me, or the girl and death." Kikyo yelled pulling her arrow reading it to shoot Kagome.

Kagome's eyes went blurry from her tears and shut her eyes waiting for the blow. But it never came.

She looked up to see Sango's giant boomerang laying on the ground with the arrow stuck in its surface.

Kagome took this time to grab her bow and arrows.

"Inuyasha……….please understand that if I kill Kikyo, it was never to hurt you." Kagome said. Know that the hanyu's sharp hearing would be able to hear it.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes hoping Inuyasha would forgive her if she killed Kikyo.

Inuyasha looked at the two mikos ready to fire an arrow at each other.

'Why do I feel that if Kagome is hurt it would be my fault? Why? Why do I not care if Kikyo is killed?'

At that moment Inuyasha realized he had truly loved Kikyo once. But not now. He had moved on. But she hadn't. He knew that he was in love with Kagome now. Not Kikyo.

Kikyo let her arrow go and it flew towards Kagome.

"Now you will die." Kikyo smiled evilly.

"That won't be happing here today Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled

"Windscare!" With a blow the arrow disappeared into thin air.

"How dare you choose to side with that….that girl!"

"I've finally realized I don't love you any more Kikyo. I once did. But we were over 50 years ago!"

Kagome was surprised at Inuyasha's answer.

'He doesn't love Kikyo?' Kagome thought.

"I sagest you leave Kikyo or I just might have to kill you, wouldn't I?" Inuyasha sounded really mad at her.

'Inuyasha is mad at Kikyo? Why would he be mad?' Kagome was confused at this.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kohaku, and Kirara had all sneaked into the forest, knowing that it was for the best.

Kikyo turned and fled knowing Inuyasha wasn't playing around.

Inuyasha put his sword back into its place, turned and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome….."

"Inuyasha why did you do that?"

"Do you have to know everything?"

"There goes another moment ruined by Inuyasha's rudeness." Miroku sighed from behind the bush he was sitting by.

A/N: Walla! anthor chappie done. I think it's the longest I've done so far. Arn't you proud of me! Please R/R! I have a question, should I have Naraku be deafeated and the jewel shards collected. Or cut the story short and just have it done already? Plz tell me via reveiw.


End file.
